


Large Meat Lover's, Extra Sauce

by smore13



Series: Special Delivery [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1995, 90's Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, Hullet (Haechan Mullet), Internalized Homophobia, Johnhyuck bastards, M/M, Masturbation, Neo Zone inspired, Past Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Pizza Delivery Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, SMUT TAGS:, Smut, Voyeurism, bastardXbastard dynamics, het jaehyun, it's 1995 - no one is woke, jaehyun i'm terribly sorry for what i will do to you in this series, more like PWB porn with banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: “Hello?”“You’re a dirty little liar, you know that?”Johnny was rarely one to mince words but even he knew that was harsh. Still, he couldn’t help but relish the sharp little inhale of surprise on the other end.“Johnny?” the voice on the other end of the line asked. Shit, he hadn’t realized how nice the kid’s voice actually was until now.“No shit,” he said, not bothering to hide his amusement now. “Why? Can’t keep up with all the people you’re lying to? You got other debts too?”“Maybe it’s because we haven’t had a chance to get to know each other but I really don’t get why you enjoy being such a huge dick all the time,” Hyuck shot back, huffing in annoyance.“Takes one to be one,” Johnny replied matter-of-factly, laughing at the loud groan that followed. “Anyway, quit trying to turn this around, you little shit. I had every intention of letting that $2.72 you owed me go without a fuss - I’m not a total scrooge. So imagine my surprise when I found your damn tab.”The silence on the other end was hella incriminating, even if he hadn’t already confirmed the story.or, alternatively - Johnny: here's your pizza; Hyuck: oh nooo I don't have any money~but make it 1995
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Special Delivery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670464
Comments: 60
Kudos: 313





	Large Meat Lover's, Extra Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> I meant to write a few thousand words of pizza porn with plot but then... this happened.  
> I was overwhelmed by pizza boy Johnny/NCT with no money memes and johnhyuck is always where these things seem to end up with me so here we are.  
> Elevator meets Neo Zone teasers. This the [vibe](https://twitter.com/sterff1face/status/1238391046825902081?s=19)  
> There IS porn but like... it's aiight. The big word count is definitely compensating for something lol.  
> Still, I'm real proud of the dynamic and I had a legit blast writing it.  
> WARNING: extreme overuse of NorCal 90's slang due to author nostalgia  
> Also I apologize for the title.  
> Enjoy!

_Ding dong_

Johnny sighed, readjusting the carrying case in his hands.

It’d been - god, years now - that he’d had to run a full delivery shift. He couldn’t say he missed it.

He glanced at his watch. He’d been standing there a full minute.

He sighed again. Of course, his last delivery of the night and they were taking their sweet ass time.

That was so dope of them… not.

He rang the doorbell again, propping the pizza bag between his hip and the wall beside the door, whipping his hat off. He fiddled with the snapback, adjusting it wider and was just about to slap it back on his head when the door flew open.

“Hey girl, sorry I couldn’t hear shit-” the boy in the doorway said brightly, only to freeze the moment he laid eyes on Johnny.

Smirking slightly, Johnny took advantage of the pause to run his fingers through his hair, getting it back in place before sliding the stupid Pizza Bros hat back on his head.

“You’re not Heather,” the kid said after a moment, seeming to recover himself slightly.

“That I’m not. Good eye,” Johnny snarked, taking the straps of the pizza warmer back in his hands. “But you’re-” he squinted down at the receipt taped to the top, “Hyuck? And you ordered two extra large two topping pizzas.” He started opening the bag, removing the boxes before tossing it aside. He tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Hyuck, huh? That short for something? You Korean?” he asked curiously.

He didn’t get an answer right away - the kid was too busy looking him over very obviously. Johnny waited, glancing down at himself. He was basically a textbook example of exactly what he always reamed his drivers for doing - totally sloppy with his uniform shirt thrown haphazardly over his street clothes. He hadn’t even bothered to button it up, revealing his TLC band tee, which - now that he looked at it - had a sizable hole just above the waistband of his jeans. He must have caught it on something when he was fixing up the Cougar. At least he hadn’t gotten any motor oil on it. Honestly, it wasn’t like him to be so unprofessional, but fuck man - he’d been called in last minute on his day off to cover _deliveries_ of all things. He felt the weekend manager had been a little too happy to tell his counterpart that ' _unfortunately_ there’s been an emergency call out’ and that ‘since you’re the only person who isn’t already working or over hours, take one for the team and cover, buddy’.

Fucking Steve.

“Wha- uh, yeah,” the boy - Hyuck - answered finally, eyes fixed on Johnny’s abdomen right over that fun hole he’d just noticed. “It’s short for Donghyuck. It’s- _I’m_ Korean.”

Johnny transferred both pizza boxes to one hand, holding them up near his head as he shifted his weight, jutting out his hip. This kid was giving him some distinctly non-hetero vibes and he kinda wanted to test the theory out.

The movement of the hole in his shirt seemed to finally snap Hyuck out of it. Johnny was smiling smugly when the kid’s eyes finally met his. The boy balked, seeming to quickly reassess the situation.

“Shit, I’m sorry man. You’re just standing out here. Uh, it was hella loud in there so I didn’t hear you ring the first time,” he said all in a rush. He hesitated before adding, “So… no Heather today? She always… I mean, you know I thought she like… worked Friday nights.”

“She called out last minute,” Johnny replied, propping the pizza boxes up on his fingertips then back down onto his palm. “They had to get a whole ass manager running deliveries…” He paused, considering the boy before asking,

“Why? You into her or something?”

Hyuck’s face screwed up in something like disgust before he managed to school it. Johnny fought a smile. This kid was kinda cute.

Or was it just the dick sucking lips?

“As- gimme a break,” he blustered. “I mean she’s tight or whatever, like we’re cool. She chills with us sometimes. She usually tells me when she’s not working…”

“You and me both, pal, but here we are,” Johnny said, holding the boxes out. “Anyway, that’ll be $19.72.”

The kid hesitated, clenching his fist around a few bills that Johnny hadn’t noticed before. Hyuck accepted the boxes carefully but didn’t offer the cash.

“Uh, I kinda like… only have 12 bucks,” he replied, gazing up at Johnny with big ass puppy dog eyes. What the hell?

“Well you’re gonna need $19.72,” Johnny shot back mildly. He didn’t reach out to reclaim the boxes right away. He’d had plenty of customers try to get out of payments before but something about this one was extra fishy. He figured he’d ride the interaction out - see where it went. He had nowhere to be. He slipped his hands into his front pockets, shifting his weight again.

Hyuck chewed on his bottom lip nervously. That was a sight. This kid _was_ cute and he most definitely knew it.

“Yeah… yeah, right. I’ll just-” Hyuck started, craning his neck to call toward the living room. “Hey! Pizza’s here dumbasses!”

“Finally, that shit took forever,” a voice called back. Within an instant, another Asian kid appeared, grinning widely with too many teeth. He had bright ass pink hair, including his eyebrows and suddenly Johnny was very sure these kids were all UC Santa Cruz students. It made sense - they were right by the college and this apartment complex was full of them.

Pink Head grabbed the boxes and made to turn away when Hyuck grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close.

“Go scrounge up another $7.72, stat!” he hissed before shoving the other boy away. Pink Head grumbled with a heavy eye roll but did as he was told. Hyuck glanced back at Johnny apologetically, “It’ll just be a sec.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment and Johnny took the opportunity to really look the kid over. He was kinda small. Or at least he was to Johnny. But then again, most people were small to Johnny. He had a goofy hairstyle - almost a mullet with bleached ends. Was that what the kids were wearing these days? Johnny couldn’t say he’d choose it but somehow it managed to look good on Hyuck. He had that sort of rumpled bed head thing going on that made you want to run your fingers through it. Anyway, his face made up for it.

He was… pretty is the first word that came to mind. Johnny just wanted to keep looking at him. There weren’t many guys who made him want to stare like girls did. Everything about his features were very round - his eyes, lips, nose, cheeks. It made him look young, kinda like those animals who are programmed to look permanently adorable for survival. They still got eaten though. Johnny could understand why. He wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of this kid. Pretty features were so fun to ruin.

Well damn, where did that come from? Johnny was pretty sure this kid’s twink aura had his homo half tweaking.

“Your friends are taking their time,” Johnny observed cheerfully, figuring conversation would help end _that_ particular train of thought. There was loud music playing in the living room - some noisy ass white people rock - and he could make out a lot of wordless squabbling. “What if I had places to be, you know?”

“Yeah, I-” Hyuck started, blinking in surprise as Johnny took a step into his space, glancing inside shamelessly. It looked like Hyuck managed to collect the entire Korean population of Santa Cruz into his tiny apartment. Growing up in town, Johnny was always surprised when he wasn’t the only one. Though, admittedly the University attracted far more Asian American kids than the white washed little beach town could otherwise claim. He glanced down at the piles of shoes just inside the door. Proof enough that they were all probably first gen like him, too.

“Sorry,” Hyuck muttered, drawing Johnny’s attention once again. He was close enough now to be looming over him and that sent the kid shrinking slightly below him. Johnny couldn’t help but smirk in his face before straightening up.

“It’s aiight, all good I guess as long as you pay me,” he replied with a dangerous glint in his eye. He watched Hyuck’s jaw clench and unclench. “Were you not planning on paying Heather?”

Johnny had hit the nail on the head, if the mild panic behind the kid’s eyes was anything to go by.

“It’s not like I was trying to stiff her,” he asserted hastily. “I tip her really well most of the time so we have- we can usually come to an agreement when I’m a little short. She knows I’m good for it.”

"Too bad I don't," Johnny said sweetly. Hyuck looked like he was trying not to scowl. Unfairly, Johnny decided - he was just doing his job. 

"Hey Hyuck, you good out here?"

Yet another Asian kid appeared at Hyuck's elbow, this time one Johnny found vaguely familiar. He was pretty sure they might have some mutual friends but it was tough to be certain. He squinted, trying to picture him without the weird blond highlights. 

"I came back from the bathroom and suddenly the whole crew's scrambling for cash," the new kid continued, barely sparing Johnny a glance before refocusing on Hyuck. "Everything cool?"

"Mark Lee, make yourself useful and give me your wallet," Hyuck ordered impatiently, swatting his friend's stomach a few times with the back of his hand. Johnny was already tickled by the sheer audacity but he was downright amused when this Mark kid did as he was told without much more than a quirked eyebrow. Hyuck snatched the thing nearly the moment it emerged from his friend's pocket. 

"Hey, do I know you?" Johnny asked, taking advantage of the host's distraction to grill the newbie. "I feel like I've seen you around."

Mark glanced over at him sharply, seemingly startled at being addressed. He took a moment to look Johnny over curiously before his expression melted into one of recognition. 

"Oh shit, yeah I think so dude," Mark said with a friendly grin. "You hang with Dennis Wood right? He fixed up my LeBaron about 6 months back, saved my life man. Hang on, it'll come to me - you're… Johnny, right?"

"Totally bro, good to see you again. It's been a minute," Johnny said cheerfully, offering his hand to slap. Mark did so with a grin, leaning in to give his shoulder a friendly bump. "I think I remember Wood mentioning your car. ‘88, right? Was it the coupe or the convertible?"

"Coupe," Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, "nothing special. Especially after it tried to croak on me two weeks into first semester… Not like you man - don't you drive a ‘67 Mercury Cougar?"

"Every damn day," Johnny said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb to where his car sat double parked in front of the building. "Even on deliveries."

Mark craned his neck to see, letting out a low whistle. 

"She's a beaut, man," he said solemnly. "I wish I could get my hands on a car like that."

"Mark, Canadians are not legally allowed to possess fancy muscle cars, it's the law," Hyuck piped up dismissively, though his little smile gave away his teasing. "Besides I'm pretty sure to keep one of those beasts alive you have to know how to do more than change the tires and the oil."

Mark groaned, shooting Johnny an embarrassed look which made him laugh in earnest. 

"No offense but he's kinda right," Johnny agreed. Mark wailed again but Johnny's eyes were back on Hyuck. He watched in amusement as the kid waved a bill in Mark's face. 

"I can't believe the only thing you have in your whole wallet is one lousy dollar," he complained, slapping the thing to Mark's chest.

"It is not!" Mark cried out defensively, grasping to catch his wallet before it hit the floor. 

"Oh sorry, my b," Hyuck indulged, "the only thing of _value_. I left your condom. And fyi - you should probably use that asap, it's about to expire."

Johnny tried to hold back his laugh as Mark just gaped at his friend like a fish. He nearly missed the approving look Hyuck shot him before reaching into his pocket for his own wallet and proceeding to dig through. 

Mark was shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot, not quite meeting his eye. 

Johnny decided to throw him a bone before the poor kid actually died of embarrassment, 

"Nice hair, by the way. Looks real, uh, _fresh_."

Mark looked surprised, hand automatically reaching up to touch it. 

"Yeah? You really think so?" he asked skeptically. 

Johnny shrugged with a smile, which widened as Mark started to laugh. 

"Yeah that's kinda how I feel too," he admitted with a grin. "Hyuck did it. I didn't really want highlights to be real, but Hyuck wanted to test the bleach on someone before he used it on himself."

"I did no such thing," Hyuck sputtered, suddenly drawn back into the conversation by the mention of his name. "Quit exaggerating Mark Lee, you're hella wack."

"But you-"

"Can you please make yourself useful and go check on the idiot brigade?" Hyuck demanded, shoving a thoroughly confused Mark back toward the living room.

“Damn, you got your boy on lock, huh?” Johnny asked with a wide smile. Hyuck blinked rapidly in surprise and Johnny was pretty sure his ears were going a little red.

“What Mark? He’s totally clueless,” the kid mumbled, looking down at his feet for a moment then back up at Johnny determinedly. “A poor naive exchange student, ignorant of our ways. It’s not my fault he could like… use some direction.”

“Whatever you say Cher,” Johnny replied, grinning. As shady as this whole situation was, somehow he was enjoying himself. Probably had something to do with the view. The longer he stood there the more he noticed. It was barely spring and Hyuck already had a toasted-brown tan that stood out against his bright orange tee. And look at that, he’d shaved a little slit into his eyebrow too. This kid was out here doing the most. Bizarrely, Johnny liked it.

“I wouldn’t peg you for a chick flick fan,” Hyuck teased with a ghost of a grin.

“Well I’d definitely peg you for one,” Johnny shot back easily, before adding with a shrug, “I like mindless entertainment as much as the next dude.”

“Oh yeah? You, Mark, and ‘Devin Wood’ chill at the mall and watch Alicia Silverstone? Sounds like my type of activity, now I feel left out.”

Johnny didn’t bother to correct the name. That mattered a lot less when Hyuck was looking up at him through his lashes, tone straight up flirty. He’d lost his nervous discomfort so fast it screamed frontin’ but Johnny couldn’t say he minded.

He placed one hand on the door frame, leaning in with a broad smile. Hyuck’s eyes flicked from his hand back to his face but didn’t move away, merely raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“This feels an awful lot like a distraction from your friends not bringing my cash,” he simpered, watching in amusement as the kid’s facade cracked.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Hyuck replied, sounding very put out. Johnny tilted his head, waiting for a better argument. The kid looked like he was about to say something when yet another random Asian dude appeared. This one had his whole head bleached; he didn’t greet them, focusing intently on counting some coins in the palm of his hand.

They both glanced at the newbie then back at each other. Johnny raised his eyebrows in question, thoroughly amused.

“After I bleached Mark’s hair and my hair, Jeno decided he wanted his done too,” Hyuck explained hastily, reaching up to fiddle with his own hair. It looked soft and fluffy.

“I didn’t say anything,” Johnny shot back innocently, earning himself an immediate eye roll.

“Oh, don’t even go there,” Hyuck snarked, sounding salty.

“Hey Hyuck, we tore the living room apart and all we could come up with was $4.46,” the new kid, Jeno, said calmly, holding out the cash.

“You all emptied your wallets?” Hyuck hissed, sparing a glance at Johnny before leaning in and lowering his voice. “Did you check the couch cushions?”

It took everything in Johnny not to snort loudly.

“Yeah, that’s where I found the change,” Jeno confirmed, glancing over at Johnny, who was still leaning against the doorframe. He shot him a friendly smile before turning back to Hyuck with a shrug. “I dunno what to tell ya. Where’s Heather when you need her, am I right?”

Hyuck scowled, delivering a crippling jab straight to Jeno’s ribs with his finger. The other kid whimpered before being unceremoniously shoved back toward the living room.

Hyuck followed for a few steps, bracing himself on the wall to hiss around the corner,

“Don’t any of you losers care that I have a giant, scary Calvin Klein model waiting out here to strangle me if I don’t get his money?”

So Johnny was an underwear model, huh? Somehow the idea sounded appealing coming from this kid.

He glanced at his watch, shaking his head before reaching over to take Hyuck gently by the wrist and pull him back outside.

The kid looked startled at first but followed easily as Johnny carefully pried the bills out of both hands before slowly releasing him.

“Look, as much as you’d probably like to stand here admiring my fine self all night, I’ve gotta bounce,” he said breezily, counting the cash. 17 bucks, not bad. “Keep the coins, I don’t want that shit. If this is all you got, it’s all you got…”

He paused, looking up at Hyuck who was caught halfway between surprise, mild annoyance (probably at the jab), and hopefulness. Well Johnny was gonna have to shut that down.

“I’ll let it go for now - does that mean you’re off the hook? Not so much,” he continued firmly, relishing the way the kid deflated. “I’ve got your number back at the store and from the sound of it, you’re a regular so best believe you’ll be hearing from me again, got it?”

Hyuck nodded miserably, avoiding eye contact.

Johnny’s expression softened, though the kid didn’t see.

“I’ll be chatting with Heather about this too, feel?” he said, a bit more gently. “I don’t know what you two are up to but I’m the manager, kid. I can’t just let it slide.”

“Yeah, sorry- I- I mean…” Hyuck babbled. He was staring straight ahead which put his gaze fixed right around Johnny’s chest and collar bone. “Johnny, I-”

Huh. It was the first time he’d used his name. He owed Mark one for that.

“‘Johnny, I-’ what?” he asked innocently, unable to help himself.

Hyuck sighed, finally meeting his eyes.

“Johnny, listen - go easy on Heather. She’s cool, man, it was my bad. If you need to pin it on anyone, let it be me, kay?”

Johnny felt a sudden and very unexpected swell of affection for the kid. So the little schemer had a heart, huh?

He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and patting the kid fondly on the head. His hair _was_ soft. Johnny had to stop himself from gripping it.

When he let his hand drop, Hyuck met him with a curious expression that was closer to intrigue than surprise. Shit, maybe the kid wasn’t the only one who was easy to read.

“Well, I’m outtie. I’d tell you to stay out of trouble, but…” Johnny said with one last smirk.

“That was so funny I forgot to laugh,” Hyuck shot back with a heavy eye roll. Johnny shook his head, pausing just before he turned to go,

“Hey, tell Mark that Wood has my number. If he feels like it, he can give me a call sometime.”

He expected Hyuck to argue or tease but the kid just looked up at him curiously, nodding in understanding. Johnny nodded back, grabbing the pizza bag before turning to make his way back to his car. 

He dug his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door and tossing the bag in the back.

He glanced up to see Hyuck still standing in his doorway, watching him. He leaned against the roof of his car, nodding at the kid in acknowledgement. Hyuck didn’t nod or wave back, standing there for another second before slamming the door shut abruptly.

Johnny chuckled to himself, climbing into his front seat and starting up the engine. He let it idle for a minute, turning up the volume on the radio before peeling off into the night.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hello?”

“You’re a dirty little liar, you know that?”

Johnny was rarely one to mince words but even he knew that was harsh. Still, he couldn’t help but relish the sharp little inhale of surprise on the other end.

“Johnny?” the voice on the other end of the line asked. Shit, he hadn’t realized how nice the kid’s voice actually was until now. Damn, he really figured he’d just been buggin’ last time - that all the extra gayness was like a fluke or whatever but here he was again. The inside of his skull tingled slightly at the sound of his name coming from Hyuck’s mouth. He’d figured he was too old for all this silly crush stuff. He didn’t even get this way over girls anymore - he thought it was probably just the inevitable deadening of his feelings on the slow train to death. But here he was. He kinda liked it. Great buzz.

“No shit,” he said, not bothering to hide his amusement now. “Why? Can’t keep up with all the people you’re lying to? You got other debts too?”

“Maybe it’s because we haven’t had a chance to get to know each other but I really don’t get why you enjoy being such a huge dick all the time,” Hyuck shot back, huffing in annoyance.

“Takes one to be one,” Johnny replied matter-of-factly, laughing at the loud groan that followed. “Anyway, quit trying to turn this around, you little shit. I had every intention of letting that $2.72 you owed me go without a fuss - I’m not a total scrooge. So imagine my surprise when I found your damn tab.”

The silence on the other end was hella incriminating, even if he hadn’t already confirmed the story.

*

Johnny had gone back to the store the night before to find that the weekend manager had taken off without closing out (knowing Johnny would have to come back to clock out, the bastard). He’d overseen the two remaining employees closing up shop and heading home before he went back to the office. He’d started to double check everything when he decided he would scope Hyuck’s phone number. Johnny had already resolved to eat the few remaining bucks he'd been shorted but he had every intention of interrogating Heather about just what the hell the two of them had going on and he figured he might just come up with a reason to contact the kid again too. He’d see how he felt.

All it took was a little poking around through the customer info sheet, though, for Johnny to realize that he’d been right about the thing with Hyuck feeling shady as hell.

He had a pretty chill relationship with Heather. She mostly worked weekends, so she was only under his direct supervision Thursday nights and the occasional additional weekday shift. Either way, he’d intended to go easy on her.

Heather was one of those grunge chicks who was either an blatant lesbian or a former horse girl who had probably been raised aggressively Christian - he’d never figured out which. Not that it mattered much - she was cool, did her work well ( _usually_ ), without complaint so he wasn’t really trippin’ either way.

However, he was considering trippin’ now.

“Heather, what the fuck,” he muttered under his breath, looking through the papers he’d found.

He’d found Hyuck’s customer info quickly - his phone number, his address - all kept in their regular customer address book. As he was taking it down, though, he noticed some weird symbols which led to a scribble at the bottom of the page that just said ‘check notes’. He flipped back to the notes page and matched up the symbols only to be met with another weird cryptic message that had Hyuck’s address (no name) with ‘Customer Tabs Nov 1993’ next to it.

What the fuck? Was this a goddamn scavenger hunt?

Johnny had pulled the file for Customer Tabs from 1993, flipping just a few pages in before he found a paper that was clearly not like the others. It was a plain piece of notebook paper covered in scribbles. Upon closer inspection it basically looked like a handmade version of their typical customer tabs - which did exist but only for big accounts, like some of the local businesses, as well as a select few personal customers. It took official requests and exchange of payment information and manager approval to get on the list. But it looked like Heather had taken it upon herself to create a few of her own. 

He squinted to see that she’d been keeping track of two of her own regulars - Hyuck and some girl named Amber. He looked it over to see how much they owed. The Amber chick was only about 40 bucks deep (it looked like she was making regular payments) but he almost choked when he saw Hyuck’s total. 153 fucking dollars and 39 cents?? Was he tweaking??

After a few minutes of deciphering all the nonsense, he got to the real kicker - how Heather had been balancing the till. She would add orders from the night to one of the big business tabs (which she also kept track of) then go back and erase them after they reconciled the books for the week and took the deposits to the bank. Plus, in the case of Hyuck, it looked like he made payments toward the actual debt only once a month and any money he gave Heather during the actual delivery, she was keeping as tip.

That explained the 12 dollars Hyuck had ready and his explanation.

Jesus fucking Christ these kids were trying to kill him.

How the hell had fucking Steve not caught a clue? He was either an even bigger moron than Johnny thought (something he hadn't previously believed possible) or he straight didn't give a shit. This was _so_ not the business.

Once Johnny was sure he wasn't having an aneurysm, he took Heather's track sheet and finished closing up. He turned off all the lights, locked all the doors, went home, nearly drowned himself in the shower, then passed the hell out.

He felt better in the morning. Or at least less murderous. He called Heather as soon as he woke up. She apologized tearfully, admitting her guilt right away. She clearly understood that what she had done wasn't right but hadn't considered that it could be like, legit fraud.

"I'm taking the $46.50 or whatever out of your next check," he'd told her sternly. "It's up to you to work payments out with your friend. You're lucky your other 'customer' volunteered to take the fall, chica, otherwise you'd be real broke right about now."

"Yeah, Hyuck's the best," Heather sniffled solemnly. "I know I have no right to ask but please go easy on him Johnny. I know you can be a bit of a bastard when you wanna but I know you're soft deep down and Hyuck didn't really know the extent of what I was doing. He and his friends are just broke hungry kids - they mean well."

"He saw a mutually beneficial deal and he took it," Johnny affirmed, trying his best not to sound fond. Damned if this insanity did absolutely zero to dampen his newfound affection for the kid. "Listen, if a word of this gets out to fucking Steve or anyone else at the store you're dead meat but otherwise I'm agreeing to move past this. Consider yourself lucky not to be out 200 bucks and a job, you certifiable nutcase. And if I catch you doing anything like this again-"

"I won't, I won't - I swear. I was just trying to help some friends out and I got greedy. Tough times, ya know? But I swear, never again. I didn't mean to like, actually break the _law_ or whatever."

"Good to hear," Johnny replied sarcastically. "I'm holding you to that."

He hadn't waited long to call Hyuck after that. To be real, he wasn't sure how he was gonna handle this one. If the night before was anything to go off, Hyuck was not swimming in funds. Johnny had already figured he'd most likely have to cover the tab when he decided to go easy on Heather. It wouldn't kill him to shell out the cash to get the debt off the books in the meantime. Maybe he'd let the kid work out some kind of payment system? A real one this time, not whatever he'd had going on before. 

They would see. In the meantime Johnny found himself weirdly happy about having this to hold over Hyuck's head. That probably made him a shitty person. He didn't care. Like Heather had said, he could be a straight up bastard when he wanted. And right now he wanted.

It had only been one day and Johnny was already stoked about having a brand spanking shiny new toy to play with. 

That toy being a pretty little college twink with puppy eyes and dick sucking lips. Lots to say for endless ways to play!™️

Only this time Barbie had a sense of humor and an attitude.

And Johnny couldn't wait to play with him.

*

"I know you're there, the line’s still connected and I can hear you breathing," Johnny teased, grinning to himself. "I'm not an idiot, whatever you think. I knew you little schemers had some kind of deal going on - you can't fool me. Do you even know how much you owe?"

"Did you tell anyone?" Hyuck asked finally, sounding resigned. Johnny snorted. 

"Like who? I'm the top of the food chain, kid - you answer to me. Forgive me for not making a special call to the owner. But if you really want me to find someone to tell, I could always try the police station…"

"Ha ha, very funny," Hyuck shot back, but Johnny didn't miss the note of panic in his tone. "You're just trying to scare me."

"Not trying, succeeding," Johnny replied sunnily. This was met with a resentful scoff.

"You wouldn't send me to jail. Who would you torment then?"

Hyuck was trying to sound dismissive but there was an underlying confidence in the statement that Johnny couldn't help but respect. He was right, after all.

"Fact," Johnny agreed easily. "I mean you're fun to scare but seems like you're more fun to mess with."

"What a super great compliment. I'm like so flattered that my pain amuses you," Hyuck said. Johnny could practically hear the eyeroll over the phone. "Some people would kill to have the attention of a tall buff car-guy hottie, you know? I mean it sounds all well and good on paper but in reality… So I guess I should just give in to peer pressure and, like, lose my pride and count my blessings or whatever, even though-"

"For real," Johnny interrupted, trying not to betray his amusement, "I've only known you for like 12 hours and I already know you don't shut the fuck up when you're trying to distract someone to get out of trouble."

Again the silence that fell on the other end was incriminating. Either this kid wasn't actually a very good liar or he wasn't used to being called out on it. Johnny guessed the latter. 

"Says who?" he shot back finally, pouting. Was it even possible to talk in pout?

"Says me~"

"Who the hell are you?"

"The guy you owe 150 big ones."

More silence. Oh this _was_ fun.

“So let’s talk shop, smart guy,” Johnny said. “You got a job?”

“Sorta… sometimes,” Hyuck responded after a beat.

“Ooh, man of mystery, I like it. Sounds illicit~ You moonlight as a stripper?”

“God, I wish. I’d make bank. Naw, I pick up hours at the Korean restaurant in town whenever they get a call out, which is like never these days.”

Johnny didn’t need to clarify to know which restaurant he was talking about - there was exactly one, run by an elderly Korean couple and their kids,

“Damn, your Korean must be decent then. They speak zero English back in the kitchen.”

“Better than yours, bet,” Hyuck said with a snort.

“You don’t know that for a fact.”

"그래? 그럼 무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠지? 이해 못하겠어, 바보야?"

"난 알겠어 그리고 난 바보가 아니야~"

"형... 마치 학교를 중퇴한 초등학생처럼 말한다."

“I mean, fair,” Johnny responded with a laugh, giving up. He knew enough to know that, yeah, he probably sounded like an elementary schooler in Korean (though he wasn’t sure what kind Hyuck had called him. Probably nothing nice). He also knew that it gave him a little thrill to hear the kid call him hyung in Korean - the only person who ever called him that was his roommate, Jae, in their pitifully rare Korean conversations but this felt different. Nicer.

Maybe it was the leverage he was holding. Or the fact that he was kinda into him. Either way.

“You’re distracting me again, kid, focus. Maybe I got places to be.”

“You always say that but you never actually seem to,” Hyuck responded sweetly. Johnny could imagine him batting his eyelashes.

“Time is money and soon I’m gonna collect on both.”

“Oh no… I’m like so scared.”

“You should be, I know where you live.”

“Touche.”

“So you don’t have a job but you like to order pizza you can’t afford - odds are even if I raid your place, I won’t come out with the money I need, will I?” Johnny asked evenly. “So what now kid? How long do you expect me to wait for compensation? I let Heather off the hook when I coulda really reamed her. And not out of the goodness of my heart-”

He ignored the snort on the other end of the line, continuing,

“You asked me to go easy on her, so I did. Because _you_ said you’d take the heat. I can’t just let a big hole in our bottom line sit there forever, huh? So what?”

Hyuck was quiet again, which Johnny took as a good sign. It meant he was thinking at least.

"So like… you can keep them from finding out about the money?" the kid asked finally. 

Johnny assumed ‘them’ were the others at the store.

“Yeah. I mean Heather did that well enough, but I can fudge some stuff in the meantime,” he answered. “Not for free though.”

Just because he _could_ afford to cover didn’t mean he was gonna. Not forever anyway.

More silence.

“I’ll give you a couple days to think about it. I mean I have some ideas myself but I’d rather see what you come up with,” Johnny allowed. Despite what he said there wasn’t much of a rush. Not like he was keen to get rid of the kid. “But don’t think this is your get out of jail free card or that I’ll just forget-”

“Why don’t you come over?” Hyuck blurted out, cutting him off.

“To your place?”

“Yeah… we could like convene on the matter or whatever. My brain is fried and talking to you isn’t helping. I think if you’re standing in front of me we could… we could work something out.”

“Translation: you think if you get a chance to use your damn puppy eyes on me, I’ll crack.”

Hyuck laughed - surprised at first, then in earnest.

“I have a pretty good track record of getting my way,” he affirmed, sounding smug.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Johnny purred shamelessly. Fuck it at this point. “Fine. When do you want me?”

Hyuck hummed to himself,

“You free tomorrow? Not like first thing in the morning, grody. But like in the afternoon or whatever.”

Johnny pretended to think about it.

“I mean I’m off tomorrow, so it’s chill,” he agreed.

“Great,” Hyuck breathed, sounding a little relieved and… something else. “You remember how to get here?”

“Give me your address again, just in case. It’s back at the store,” he lied, reaching over to grab Heather’s paper as the kid rattled it off over the phone. “I’ll swing by around 4, cool?”

“Sweet. My roommates will be out until late,” Hyuck confirmed casually.

Oh?

“Why does that matter?” Johnny asked innocently.

There was a pause.

“Duh, just for like… privacy or whatever- shut up!” Hyuck grumbled. “See you when I see you.”

He hung up before Johnny could say anything else.

He chuckled to himself, setting the phone back on the cradle.

Huh. Did the kid want to ‘work’ the money off instead?

Was Johnny cool with that?

Just then the garage door opened, revealing his best friend and roommate with an armful of mail.

“Johnny, how’s it hanging man?” Jae greeted with a smile. He flipped through the letters in his hand, groaning. “How can three dudes possibly get so many bills? This is so wack.”

“Welcome to the real word, dude,” Johnny replied solemnly, taking the envelopes he was offered. “It’s sick and twisted.”

His friend grunted in affirmation, setting the rest of the mail on the counter before wandering over to rummage around in the fridge.

Johnny leaned over the counter, watching him for a moment, thinking. He knew the answer but he still wanted confirmation. He decided to appeal to his friend’s primitive straight dude brain.

“Hypothetically, if a girl invited you over then told you her roommates would be out all day, what would that mean to you?” he asked.

Jae paused, straightening up to meet his eyes with a smirk.

“Sounds like it’s time to wash your balls and trim your pubes,” he said with a laugh. “Maybe tie a nice ribbon around your dick if you’re feeling festive.”

“I mean, I am god’s gift,” Johnny replied with a grin. “If you weren’t such a bitch ass hetero maybe you could find out for yourself.”

Gay chicken was easy as shit to win when you were actually part homo. Johnny usually merc’d.

Jae cocked his head then smiled up at him sweetly like Johnny had seen him do when he wanted to convince the third girl of the night that she was the only one he was talking to. All authenticity and dimples.

“I told you, I’m more than willing to let you kneel down and prove your prowess - a mouth is a mouth. Too bad I have that bad history of lockjaw, though, such a shame…”

“God, you’ll just stick your dick in anything, you horny bastard,” Johnny groaned. “Is that what you tell the girls you bring home too?”

Jae only threw his head back laughing, low and rumbly.

“Straight men are truly a scourge,” Johnny lamented with a shake of his head. “I don’t get how women deal with it.”

“They don’t know any better, I guess,” his friend answered with a shrug. He reached into the fridge and pulled out an apple, finally closing the door. He wiped it off on his shirt before taking a big bite.

“Speaking of which, when’s that hookup of yours? Tonight?” he asked, mouth full.

“Tomorrow.”

“Cool. I was thinking about heading downtown later, if you wanna join. I heard there’ll be a band at the bar where that Rebecca chick works.”

Johnny considered it before shaking his head with a sigh,

“Naw, I better stay in this weekend. I have a sneaking suspicion I’m about to be out an extra 150 bucks.”

“What the fuck? Dude, do I even wanna know?”

“Probably but I’m not gonna tell you either way.”

“Fair enough.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Ding dong_

"It's open!"

Johnny paused, shaking his head as he reached for the handle and let himself in. He glanced around tentatively, spotting Hyuck right away, watching him impassively as he downed a big glass of water in the kitchen. 

"You just let anyone walk into your house?" Johnny joked as he closed the door behind him and proceeded to kick off his shoes. "What if it wasn't me?"

"Can't imagine anyone worse than you," Hyuck replied, smiling sweetly. He raised his glass toward him in a mock cheers before going back to chugging it down. Johnny grinned, making his leisurely way over. 

"That's not a very nice thing to say. You wound me, kid," he said, feigning hurt. He liked that way Hyuck’s eyes followed him over the top of the glass as he approached. “I didn’t ask to be here. You didn’t have to invite me if you didn’t want me.”

Hyuck gave him a look, setting his glass down sharply as Johnny moved to stand before him. Johnny reached up in a flash and gripped his cheeks before he had a chance to swallow.

The kid managed not to spray everywhere but just barely. He swallowed, choking and coughing slightly before shooting Johnny his fiercest glare (which had all the hard scare factor of an angry chipmunk).

“Are you trying to kill me, for real?” he demanded, wiping the little that managed to dribble down his chin with the back of his hand. “That’s jacked up.”

“Naw. Then I wouldn’t have my money _plus_ I'd have a body to dispose of,” Johnny grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. He moved to loom over him as obviously as possible. “Sounds pretty lose-lose to me.”

Hyuck let out a contemptuous scoff. He made a show of leaning his body away dramatically, looking Johnny over for a long moment.

“Why do you look like you’re all prepped to help Buffy slay some vampires?” he asked casually, grinning as Johnny raised a questioning eyebrow. He glanced down at himself. He was dressed like normal - a pair of his nicer jeans with a clean college football shirt (go Fighting Irish), his good flannel, and his leather jacket. That must be what he was mocking then.

Johnny glanced up again, knowing smirk on his face.

“I have been called the Asian Luke Perry,” he announced, running his fingers through his hair dramatically. "Personally I feel like more of a Priestly if I'm honest."

Hyuck let out a delighted laugh, then promptly bit his lip to try to stifle it. Johnny enjoyed this for two reasons - one, because he was hilarious and deserved recognition and two, because it clued him in to the fact that Hyuck seemed to be actively trying not to like him. Seemed like a waste of energy, to be real. It was only a matter of time til he got around that.

"Okay 90210," Hyuck snarked, taking a few very unsubtle steps back to put some distance between them. "Does that explain why you decided the dress code for our majorly important financial meeting was teen heartthrob chic?"

"Why? Do I make your heart throb?" Johnny asked innocently, playing with the last word on his tongue. He grinned widely as the kid rolled his eyes, taking the opportunity to really look him over. "Anyway, isn't that kinda rich coming from someone who looks like he's ready to get _physical~ physical~_ "

He sang out the last bit in the style of Olivia Newton John, utterly satisfied by the look of disdain the accusation inspired. 

Or maybe it was because of the double entendre… Johnny was proud of that one. 

Hyuck was decked out in a pair of Adidas track pants and a white graphic tee that could allow for athletic activity at the drop of a hat, as well as (more importantly, in Johnny's mind) be easily taken on and off. 

He suspected that had been taken into consideration.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Hyuck said rather loudly, clearly trying to change the subject. Johnny waited a beat.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, watching as the kid opened and closed his mouth a bunch of times, trying to figure out how to continue. This earned him another glare. Too bad those weren’t worth anything. If he had a nickel for everytime the kid gave him attitude, he’d have his money back in 48 hours flat. He still enjoyed it either way.

“I’ve been thinking… I don’t have any money,” he said plainly, eyes fixed somewhere just to one side of Johnny’s. “So I’ve been… I was hoping we could come up with like, some other viable methods of repayment. Ones that should hopefully make you happy enough to keep me and Heather out of trouble.”

“What would you know about keeping me happy?” Johnny asked silkily, leaning forward with his hands on the counter so that he was closer to Hyuck’s eye level. The sudden movement surprised the kid into meeting his gaze and Johnny watched him work not to look away. He was starting to get nervous and he was trying very hard not to show it. Props for effort, at least, even if Johnny could still clock his uneasiness a mile away.

“Oh puh-lease. I’ve known enough masturbatory pretty boys who think they’re all that to have an idea,” Hyuck shot back, voice remarkably confident considering the circumstances. He tilted his head, looking Johnny over appreciatively, falling back into his self serving flirtation. “Besides, with you here I figure we can put our heads together and come up with something.”

“Known in the biblical sense?” Johnny teased, proud of himself for choosing the least suggestive word from that statement and still managing to make it an innuendo.

“Maybe,” the kid simpered, stepping closer again.

“And you think I’m pretty?”

“Duh, I’m not blind,” Hyuck said dismissively like he’d just been told the sky was blue.

“Sounds like I’m your type,” Johnny said, reaching out to grab the front of the kid’s shirt. His fingers brushed over the kid’s stomach just enough to feel muscle tense in surprise beneath soft skin. He pulled him forward gently until Hyuck was flush to the counter beside him. “Now tell me, stud… how’s that gonna keep me happy?”

"You like having your ego stroked, don't you?" Hyuck asked, endearing in his attempt to sound bold. He was trying so hard not to let Johnny psyche him out.

"You seem to think so," he replied easily. "Could that be why you've been trying your damndest not to?"

The flash of alarm on the kid's face was priceless. 

"Seems kinda dense not to at least _try_ getting on my good side when you want something from me," Johnny continued, smiling brightly, as if he hadn't been eating up the kid's attitude from the moment they met. "Don't you think you should maybe… I dunno… try being nice?"

"You don't like nice," Hyuck announced, boldness in his tone still undercut by the uncertainty behind his eyes. He watched as Johnny straightened up fully again with a smirk. "Not really. You like interesting."

"How poetic," Johnny replied, reaching out to tangle his fingers into the side of Hyuck's hair. He might not be the one making the offer but he did have the power. He figured he could get away with humoring his impulses. "Are we totally sure you're talking about my preferences, not yours?"

When Hyuck laughed (dare he say bashfully) and nuzzled against his hand slightly he was almost surprised. Almost. 

"Yeah well. We have that in common I guess," he said, looking up at Johnny with big sparkling moon eyes. "Sounds like I'm your type too."

Damn. The kids clocked a good read, he had to give it to him. 

Birds of a feather.

“Out with it, kid. You've been dancing around the point for a day and a half now,” Johnny demanded playfully. He tightened his grip slightly, reveling in the surprised choke it drew. It seemed like Hyuck was finally taking a break from fighting him on every little thing because he didn’t roll his eyes or complain. He merely continued gazing up at Johnny prettily. “I can’t agree to anything until you ask.”

“I could… what if I did something for you instead? Maybe I could work it off.”

“Manual labor? You offering to help me move or some shit?”

There was the scowl again. Johnny grinned as he went to back twirling the kid’s hair around his fingers. He liked it. He liked all of it.

“I mean, if that’s what you want.”

“Well I don’t plan on moving any time soon and the pizza place isn’t hiring. I do have a garage full of tools that could use organizing...”

Hyuck was looking increasingly displeased the more suggestions he made. As if he was being for real. Johnny moved to wrap his hand around the back of the kid’s neck then, holding him firmly to the counter.

“I’ll do whatever you want, I mean it’s not like I have a choice,” Hyuck complained, clearly trying to reconcile the nonchalance of Johnny’s words against the intimacy of his actions, all as he worked up the courage to propose the offer he still had yet to make. Johnny figured it was pure nervousness holding him back at this point. The way he saw it, the kid was used to being chased and sought after and desired. Sure he probably wasn’t shy about making the first move usually, but only when he knew it’d be reciprocated. As of now, he didn’t technically even know if Johnny was into dudes. Not like there weren’t clues but. Hyuck was putting his neck out.

“Since you’re already here, maybe there’s something I could do now,” he said finally, delicately, much to Johnny’s personal amusement. He was a shitty person for enjoying watching him squirm. “I mean don’t act like you never thought about it. You came here dressed for a hot date. Plus I’m not stupid. I see the way you look at me.” Johnny considered denying it, just to see the light in his eyes die but he was finally starting to get tired of the game. Plus he was half wrapped around the kid as it was - it’d be a hard sell.

“How’s that?” he purred instead, rubbing his thumb up and down Hyuck’s neck.

“Like you wanna eat me.”

“Sounds delicious.”

“So why not let me make you feel good? Would that keep you happy?”

Johnny stared down at him seriously, watching as the kid pressed his lips together at the lack of response - either nervous or annoyed, he wasn’t sure. He moved his hand to cup Hyuck’s jaw, thumb tracing over his lips while his pinky rested lightly over his throat.

“How do you plan to do that?” Johnny asked, pulled his lips apart gently with his thumb. “With your pretty mouth?”

He felt the nervous swallow as the kid’s adam’s apple bobbed beneath his finger.

“Yeah,” Hyuck breathed, finally reaching out to run his hand over Johnny’s lower stomach before looping a finger over his belt buckle and drawing him closer. “Let me blow you.”

Johnny couldn’t help the wide grin that spread over his lips. There. 28 hours in the making and he’d finally said it.

He tilted his head, pretending to consider. He felt as well as saw Hyuck’s scowl.

“You know, it might shock you to hear this but it’d be majorly easy for me to find someone who would be more than happy to suck me off for free,” he teased, watching with interest as Hyuck licked his lips, catching Johnny’s thumb as he did.

“Maybe. But they wouldn’t be me.”

And there it was. Johnny’s whole dilema. The reason he’d already kissed his money goodbye.

Damn this kid.

"Is that a fact?" he sang out, running his hand down Hyuck's neck, chest, stomach, before finally gripping his side. He pulled him around the corner of the counter until he was practically plastered against Johnny instead. "Fuck it, deal."

The kid’s expression flooded with relief then triumph.

“Sweet. Come on, my bedroom’s down the hall,” he said, tugging on Johnny’s hand.

“I thought your roommates were all out. What’s wrong with here?” he teased, making to undo his belt, laughing at the look of utter disgust on Hyuck’s face.

“We are _not_ fucking in the kitchen you wack ass- are you kidding me that’s so grody there are like _crumbs_ I can’t-” the kid sputtered, attempting to shove Johnny toward his room. Johnny held his ground, if only for the satisfaction of seeing the sheer panic in Hyuck’s eyes when he physically bounced back before allowing himself to be herded with the second attempt.

“We’re not ‘fucking’ period,” he joked making it periodically more and less difficult for the kid to steer him out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into the commendabley clean bedroom. Johnny immediately shucked off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed (which was just a mattress on a box spring but he wasn’t one to judge).

“Same difference,” Hyuck grumbled once they were inside, turning around to close and lock his door. He jumped a little when he turned back to find Johnny towering over him again.

“What?” Hyuck asked apprehensively.

“I’m assuming, since you offered, you must have plenty of experience, right?” he asked silkily, reaching out to press him firmly against the door before promptly feeling him up over his shirt - his stomach, chest, shoulders, anything he could get his hands on.

“Y- obviously, who do you take me for?” Hyuck murmured, gripping his forearms - either to keep him close or to stop himself from touching Johnny, he couldn’t be sure.

A little self restraint. That would probably be good right about now. This wasn’t some casual hookup. This was a business transaction. He needed to get his shit in order before they started.

Johnny traced one hand down Hyuck’s side, then around his waist to grab a quick handful of ass before moving a step back.

For his part, Hyuck - who had just begun running his hands up Johnny’s arms to do who knows what - made a noise of complaint. It was more annoyed than desperate but Johnny found it endearing regardless.

“Whoa there cowboy. We gotta check all the boxes before we’re good to go,” he said, words playful but tone firm. He ran one hand down his stomach until he was gripping his dick. He palmed himself over his jeans as he spoke - might as well get himself going, since he was pretty sure they’d figure out a way to do this thing one way or another. “Are you clean?”

“Yeah,” Hyuck murmured, watching him work himself through his pants in apparent fascination. Oh, that was helping.

“When was the last time you got tested?”

“Uh… a month- like 4 weeks ago? They always have events at the school.”

“Fuck anyone without a condom since then?”

“No, I’m not a moron.”

“I mean dudes especially - that includes blowjobs. You can get AIDs through spit too-”

“I _know_. I’m clean I swear.”

“You know, I don’t appreciate the attitude. I ain’t paying for an STD, feel me?”

“...sorry.”

“I’m clean too. Just got tested two weeks back. So, that being said…”

Johnny reached out to take hold of Hyuck's wrist, pressing the boy's hand against his half chub as he moved to undo his belt.

He grinned wickedly as the kid moved closer, pulling his jeans down just enough so that he could grip the bulge through just his underwear. 

"... let's see what you got, princess."

Johnny saw his first glimpse of unadulterated nervousness cross the kid's face, presumably now feeling the pressure. He smirked, reaching out to rub his thumb across Hyuck's jaw before placing his hand on top of the kid's head and pushing him down gently until he was kneeling before him on the carpet. 

Hyuck's expression turned closer to determined as Johnny groaned under the practiced twisting and stroking of his fingers. 

Johnny sighed as the kid worked him to full hardness, winding his own fingers leisurely through his hair. God it was soft. So nice to touch. So tempting to pull.

He was still trying to stop himself from doing too much. Despite what the kid probably assumed, he wasn't a selfish lover. Normally he was just as happy to give and touch and taste as the next decent human being - he wasn't Jae for god's sake - but this was different. He was paying for this and the customer shouldn't be doing the work, right? Like, Johnny enjoyed cooking for himself but that didn't mean he was gonna start helping in the kitchen when he ate at a restaurant, now did it? 

Still, he _was_ meant to enjoy himself. So that probably meant he should be allowed to do whatever felt right, right?

So when Hyuck finally pulled his rigid dick from his underwear, giving it a few experimental pumps before leaning in, Johnny didn't stop himself from gripping the kid's hair and pulling his head back just roughly enough to earn him a sharp intake of breath. He kept his hand firmly fisted into Hyuck's hair, angled in a way that showed off the long line of his throat. After the surprise wore off, he was met with the signature glare. 

"What's that look for?" Johnny simpered, readjusting his grip, grinning as Hyuck winced. "Impatient? You really wanna taste my cock that bad?"

The glare faded and Hyuck seemed to be searching his expression. Johnny only grinned.

"Yeah, I wanna taste it. I do," Hyuck crooned sweetly, smile spreading across his face as he met the other man's eye. "Johnny please can I-"

Johnny released him so suddenly that he actually had to brace his hands against firm thighs to steady himself. 

"Sorry kid," he apologized with a laugh before his expression turned darker. "Be my guest."

Hyuck looked up at him curiously, like he was trying to figure out just what he wanted. There was a hint of a smile at the corner of the kid’s mouth like he was trying to decide if a joke was funny or not.

He hummed, leaning in to press the tip of Johnny’s cock to his lips, running his tongue across them in the barest little lick. He tilted his head back to look up at Johnny, causing his dick to bob almost humorously against his chin, grinning fully now.

Hyuck didn’t say anything as he leaned closer, allowing his soft cheek to rub across Johnny’s cock as he reached up under his shirt with both hands, roaming over the entire expanse of his stomach and chest that he could reach.

Johnny wasn’t sure if he expected him to complain but he only smirked, pulling his own shirt up enough so that he could place both hands over Hyuck’s. He moved them slowly over his skin, angling so that the kid’s nails grazed just this side of ticklish.

Hyuck watched Johnny’s expression rather than the motion, occasionally mouthing at or nuzzling against his dick, just enough to maintain contact without any attempt to actually get him off.

Johnny trailed the kid’s hands over his abs, around his sides, up and down his back before placing them firmly over his ass with a squeeze. And that’s where he left them, moving to take his dick in one hand and Hyuck’s face in the other.

“Whadda you think?” he asked cheerfully, rubbing the length of his dick over Hyuck’s cheek and neck. “Good enough to eat?”

The kid only hummed, dropping his hands down to squeeze the back of Johnny’s thighs instead.

“Open up, sweetheart,” Johnny coaxed, directing the head of his cock back to Hyuck’s lips.

He obeyed, but not before slapping Johnny’s hand away with one of his own. He gripped Johnny’s dick at the base, sucking on the head as he tongued over it at the same time. It was a lot and Johnny groaned, burying both hands in the kids hair once more. He didn’t like to give a lot of direction during sex but he wasn’t shy about letting the person know what felt good.

“Mmm, you like?” Hyuck asked, still balancing Johnny’s cock on his tongue, locking eyes. God. This kid wanted him dead.

“Fuck yes,” Johnny replied enthusiastically, biting back a choke as Hyuck _very_ suddenly swallowed down half his length, tongue moving back and forth leisurely, allowing excess drool to dribble over the part he was gripping in his hand. Hyuck kept his hand pressed to his lips, moving it in perfect unison with the bobbing of his head as he sucked and licked over the length of Johnny’s cock.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Johnny was making a lot of noise now. Not necessarily loud but definitely constant. It just felt fucking good. He wasn’t one for words, so much as pure vocalization - at least once things got heavy. He had the sudden wild thought, though, that he should be complimenting the kid. He hadn’t had a suck of this magnitude and attention to detail in… ever, possibly. Experienced indeed. Shit maybe you really do get what you pay for.

He figured out that he could draw pretty little noises out from Hyuck if he pulled his hair a certain way, or forced his head closer, or bucked his own hips forward. He was a big fan of that. For the most part, though, he let the kid do his own thing because he clearly didn’t need Johnny’s help.

Johnny greatly enjoyed Hyuck’s jabs and arguing and attitude, but he had to say - when his mouth was full, it was like suddenly all that energy was transferred to figuring out exactly how to give Johnny everything he didn’t know he wanted in a blow job. That was a choice trade off, in his opinion.

Hyuck sat back on his heels, locking eyes with him again, licking and sucking over the head of his cock while he stroked up and down the rest of his length faster and faster, and Johnny knew it was over. How was he supposed to deal with the boy who had been tailor made just for him staring right into his soul?

He tugged Hyuck’s head back gently, resulting in a ludicrously lewd slurping noise that sent a twitch up his spine. Once the kid realized what was happening, he circled both hands around Johnny’s dick, working him until he came in several spurts into his hand.

Johnny straightened up, stumbling back a step before he managed to steady himself.

“You okay there, big guy?” Hyuck asked with a very self satisfied smirk.

“Just peachy, sunshine,” he responded, grinning despite himself. He adjusted his pants until he managed to tuck his dick back into his underwear with a groan, zipping and buttoning them again carefully. 

“Okay that’s all well and good but like either _move_ or hand me something to wipe your jizz on,” Hyuck complained, swatting Johnny’s shins with his unsullied hand.

Johnny looked him over for a second, smirking before dropping down to his eye level so fast it made the kid start.

“Jesus-” Hyuck sputtered but Johnny cut him off.

“Why? You wanna get rid of me fast so you can get yours in peace?” he asked, moving to cup the bulge between the kid’s legs that was more than halfway to a hardon. Hyuck honest to god whimpered, falling back to steady himself with his clean hand. “Don’t get shy now~ did sucking me off get you all worked up? Do you like making me feel good? Do you get off on knowing you can make me come undone?”

Hyuck didn’t answer, biting his lip a bit too hard, especially when Johnny put more pressure on his dick. He moved his hand up the kid’s chest where he could feel his heart beating wildly.

“Don’t be stingy, let me stay for the show. I wanna watch you touch yourself thinking of me. And look,” Johnny said, nodding toward the hand still balancing a handful of cum, “free lube.”

Hyuck made like three different faces in three seconds but settled on alarmed when Johnny hauled him carefully to his feet before manhandling him over to the bed, with the kid tripping and sputtering all the way.

“Wait, Johnny, I-”

“I like it when you say my name, sunshine.”

Johnny deposited him on the bed gently enough that he only bounced once and somehow managed not to make a mess. He grinned down at the kid expectantly, hands on his hips.

Hyuck looked up at him in disbelief for a while before finally shaking his head.

“You’re really lucky you’re so hot,” he grumbled, wiggling to try to pull his sweats off with one hand. He managed to work them down to around his knees when he glared up at Johnny once more.

“Are you just gonna _loom_ like that? You look like a damn sasquatch,” he complained. Johnny only smirked, immediately moving to sit on the floor directly against the bed. He reached out to rip one leg of Hyuck’s sweats completely off (much to the kid’s alarm) so that he could scoot practically between his legs. Front row.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” Johnny said brightly, reaching forward to grab the bottoms of the kid’s boxer briefs, waiting for permission. Hyuck nodded and he pulled them off carefully, removing both until they were hanging from one ankle before wrapping his arms around his own knees - watching expectantly.

Hyuck just stared at him for a few moments with a look of odd disbelief before finally taking the hand that was still full of Johnny’s cum and wrapping it carefully around his own cock. He made a little breathy noise and Johnny watched as his cum oozed between the kid’s fingers as he worked himself over. He turned his attention to Hyuck’s face - he was looking down at himself as he quickly stroked himself hard. Johnny liked the way he bit his lip and scrunched up his nose in concentration. He especially liked when the kid’s eyes flicked up to his, letting out a quiet whine as he twisted his wrist in a practiced motion. Johnny wasn’t supposed to be helping but it was hard to keep his hands to himself.

He ran his hands down Hyuck’s thighs, thumbs pressing firmly into supple skin, then dragged them back up nice and slow. He began massaging the inside of his thighs, watching Hyuck’s eyes follow his movement. He made such pretty noises. Usually high pitched and breathy with the occasional curse that sounded nothing but honey sweet. Johnny still couldn’t believe how weirdly into him he was. It’s like Hyuck could do anything and Johnny would be totally whipped.

He was torn between watching Hyuck handle his own cock, watching him feeling good, and watching him watching Johnny.

“Fuck, Johnny, I’m close. You-”

Fuck it, he was tired of being left out.

He reached out with one hand, wrapping it around Hyuck’s. He matched the speed, tightening their grip ever so slightly, drawing a low moan. Johnny thumbed over his slit, watching in fascination as his eyes fluttered closed and his eyebrows drew together, lips parted. Hyuck’s free hand wound under his shirt, pushing it up to his chest as he felt himself up. Johnny smirked, aiming his dick purposefully until Hyuck finally came over his own stomach.

“Johnny what the fuck,” he murmured breathlessly, trying and failing miserably to scold as he flopped limply back onto his bed.

“I figured you wouldn’t want it getting all over your sheets,” Johnny replied innocently, finally releasing the kid’s hand and dick once Hyuck let out an annoyed whine at the contact.

Johnny leaned back on his hands, giving the kid a few minutes to catch his breath. It was the least he could do. But eventually he grew impatient - both of the silence and of being nice.

Fucking with him (pun intended) would always be more fun.

"Well, that was a good start. Now let's figure out how you're gonna pay off the rest."

"What the hell? But I thought-"

"Oh spare me. You didn't really think I'd eat 150 bucks for one blow job… _alright_ one blow job and a show, quit looking at me like that Groucho Marx. That was worth $50 if I’m generous. The point is _I'm_ the one who's gonna be out a bill fifty at the end of the day."

"Wait… you gotta _pay_ it?"

"You thought the tab would just magically disappear? You sure they're teaching you anything at that college?"

"You're such a jackass."

"Can't argue with that but it kinda seems like you like it~"

"As if..."

Johnny leaned forward, smirking down at him, bold and cocky. He rested his hands over each of the boy's knees, allowing his eyes to rake over him - really drink in the sight. Hyuck was still very much exposed - now flaccid dick resting against his lower abdomen, several puddles of cum resting precariously on his stomach and lower chest, pants and underwear tangled around one ankle. Johnny could just make out his cute little ass from where it was perched on the edge of his bed. The way he eyed Johnny, half tired, half wary.

It was all doing things for him. 

Not that he had any interest in a round two then and there. He barely felt up for it and he was sure the kid wouldn't be up for it _any_ time soon. 

Still, with that experience in the books, he found himself imagining getting Hyuck beneath him. Now that could be fun. 

"Alright Sleeping Beauty, here's a question," Johnny grinned, massaging his thumbs into Hyuck's well shaped thighs again, watching with glee as he tried not to twitch in response. "Ever fucked a guy before?"

Hyuck whipped his head forward to look at him a little too quickly. He propped himself up on his elbows, taking a good look at Johnny before nodding slowly. 

"You know how to fuck a dude properly?" Johnny pressed. "Not just balls to the wall, spearing ass willy nilly?"

Hyuck bit his lip, looking substantially embarrassed now. 

"I mean we just kinda… used a shit ton of lube and did what felt right," he muttered, avoiding eye contact. "I- I've only done it once like _all the way_."

"Experimentation huh? There's a first time for everything," Johnny teased, unable to help himself. "Let me guess - it was that Mark kid wasn't it? He'll just let you do any damn thing you want, won't he?"

Hyuck sputtered frantically, actually flushing now. 

Johnny on the other hand, drew in a thoughtful breath, considering. If he was being honest, he generally preferred being fucked by men. He didn't have much of a choice about topping girls, so why sleep with a guy if he wasn't gonna get a different experience out of it? 

There was something about Hyuck though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. The kid was just sorta… perfectly his type. Just made for him. Frankly, he was surprised to note that he found the thought of doing just about anything with Hyuck a huge turn on. That was new for him. He usually thought of his attraction to girls and guys as two separate categories. Was he in the mood for chicks or dudes? Did he wanna fuck or get fucked?

But now he found that what he wanted was just Hyuck.

"How about this?" Johnny proposed delicately, allowing his hands to trail down both legs until they wrapped firmly around the boy's inner thighs near his hips, yanking him roughly into his own lap. The younger boy yelped, trying desperately to position himself so that the still drying cum didn't spray everywhere. Noticing this, Johnny covered it all with one hand, smearing the stuff into Hyuck's skin with a devilish smile. "You let me fuck your ass next time, and we'll call it square."

The kid gaped at him like a fish, full on shock. He shook himself out of it after a moment, biting his lip apprehensively instead.

“I’ve never- I haven’t-”

“Well who better to pop your ass’s cherry than someone who actually knows what good anal feels like?” Johnny offered with a grin. He moved his hand to grip around the kid’s waist, earning a glare for continuing to spread jizz all over him. Hyuck seemed pretty torn, hands gripping Johnny’s wrists to steady himself. He was thinking, Johnny could see that. He looked like he might say something a few times but nothing ever made its way out. Johnny frowned. He got that letting yourself be fucked for the first time might seem scary or whatever but they were both clearly attracted to each other. Either Hyuck was down for getting fucked or he wasn’t.

"Look, I'm not here trying to give you a rape-y ultimatum. You don't have to agree if you don't want you, it's up to you. If that's the case, just say no - no strings attached. I mean, you'll still owe me, best believe that, but we'll find another form of payment."

He positioned the kid further into his lap, moving Hyuck’s leg to wrap around his waist with his clean hand. Hyuck wiggled in surprise, drawing out a groan as he managed to grind against Johnny’s clothed dick.

“Are you trying to get it up again?” Hyuck demanded, sounding concerned. Johnny huffed out a laugh, brushing the kid’s hair away from his face.

“No, loser, just trying to get closer to you.”

“But what if- what if…”

Johnny just shrugged,

“It’s whatever. I’ll just masturbate about it later.”

“Damn… are you one of those guys who gets off on delayed gratification or whatever?” Hyuck marveled. Johnny smiled when he felt legs tighten a little around his waist.

“Who knows? Maybe if you let me fuck you again, you’ll find out.”

Hyuck was quiet for a long moment, just looking at him,

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay I'll do it."

"Do what, pray tell?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

"Hell yeah, are you kidding?"

"I'll… I'll let you fuck me."

"Well that doesn't sound very convincing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I need full, enthusiastic interest in you taking my dick. This halfhearted martyr bullshit won't cut it."

"You're buggin' dude. What the hell do you want from me?"

"I just want you to want it, man. That's all."

"..."

"I'll need reassurance. Tell me you want it."

"Ugh god… I want it."

"Want what, sugar?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Just one more time~ who do you want?"

"You! Johnny! I want Johnny to please fuck me! Shit…"

"Calm down baby, no need to beg~"

“I hate you.”

Johnny grinned, leaning forward, ignoring the look of alarm, to nuzzle his face into the crook of Hyuck’s neck,

"So you say~ Alright kid, let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuck - blow job expert, anal novice.  
> Johnny - terrible person, fantastic one-liners. At least he thinks so.
> 
> I realized that I either set my fics in Korea or NorCal, there are no other options. I have another WIP (shoutout to OT3 ficfest) set in my hometown.
> 
> This was supposed to be the first of a two part series but SURPRISE, I have Can't Shut the Fuck Up Disease and I accidentally thought of a spin off. So there may be three parts. We'll see.
> 
> At some point I realized that they literally didn't kiss this whole time what a damn messssss lol. But Johnny will get to fuck however he wants next time, so expect more feelings in the next exciting installment! Don't know when that will be out (I have like 3 other stories I should be working on in the meantime akdlfak) but it's all up here *taps forehead*
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love comments and hearing from y'all so much.  
> I hope you enjoyed~  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
